


The course of true love

by moonfox281



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come on, M/M, Romance, Romeo and Juliet AU, Sad Ending, it's romeo & juliet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Jason pushed a lock out of his face, gently curled it behind his ear. “When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.”Dick could only grin.a Romeo and Juliet AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13943](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Leiz! I'm so happy I've got the opportunity to know and make friend with you. I'm sorry for the late gift, but oh well, I hope you will like it. It took me a whole week to write this and I was kind of write out of instinct, the kind of writing that you write without thinking. It's not perfect or anywhere near it, but I do hope you like Leiz. ;)

“You should go inside, it’s getting cold.”

 

Tim let down the pile of blanket and smiled at his master, hoping he would turn back from where he was standing on the balcony.

Spring had started long ago, and many dawns had come and gone, but Gotham’s weather still remained its never ending coldness. Snow had been washed away last night, and the wind had shown its mercy today, but the lake in the front yard was still frozen, and fog still bloomed through his nostrils every time he let out a breath.

Gotham and the harsh weather of this kingdom.

Maybe that was the reason why Tim, like everyone else, could never stop being amazed by the golden color of his master’s smooth skin. The beautiful color carried the energy of the bright sun and the warmness of summer, something Gotham hadn’t had for a very long time.

 

When the man turned back, greeting Tim was a soft smile which carried the power of Aphrodite goddess. Tim almost dropped the fur jacket he had in hand down to the cold stone floor.

 

“It’s never not cold.” Dick said softly and giggled when Tim’s face went deep red.

 

He turned on his heels and made his way back into the room, leaving the door wide opened for the freezing air to make its way in.

 

“How can you be not cold?!” Tim shivered when the wind tickled his naked skin where the heavy fur couldn’t cover.

“You must be joking. It’s Gotham, and I’m naked. I’m not an ice witch, Timmy. I just enjoy the sky.”

He wasn’t naked, not really, or else Tim’s jaw had been on the floor the moment he stepped foot in the prince’s chamber. Covering Dick’s body was a blue satin robe, which did a poor job on its only function based on the fact that more than a half of Dick’s chest was reviewed. It was a gift from Raptor, an Ancient Knights who had been sent over to their land as a tribute from the High Court.

Speaking of the man.

 

“Have you considered about his offer?”

 

Dick knew all too well who was “he” in Tim’s question. Huffing out a small laugh, Dick pulled the string, letting the robe fall down to a bundle down his feet. Tim quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks burn hotly.

 

“I’m not marrying him, Tim.” Dick walked into the bath that the maidens had prepared for him before and quickly sunk himself down the pool of foggy warm water. “At least not now.”

 

Or maybe ever.

 

The proposal threw them all in shock.

Well, most of them, Tim had already seen it from the beginning, the way the knight in black armor always looked at the young prince like a wanderer in the desert found an oasis. Hunger and lust burned in his amber eyes. But even though, Tim was still surprised when the knight kneeled down to kiss Dick’s knuckles and confessed his desire of being with and protecting him for the rest of his life right in front of the council and their king a year ago.

Bruce offered him two years to consider. Unfortunately, for Dick, two years could never be enough.

 

“He’s charming, and he’s got that air floating around him that makes me feel welcomed and comfortable.” Dick laid his head back to the edge of the pool, eyes closed and hair damped. Moments like this made the young apprentice understand more than ever why so many men and women of all lands had crossed the sea and fought battles to earn the prince’s attention. Tim himself would do the same thing too.

“But he’s got that darkness in his eyes, something I can’t put my finger on, so much strength in the wrong hands can be dangerous.”

“He won’t hurt you, ever.” No sane man would.

“I am not afraid of him hurting me.” Dick turned back to look at Tim, there was a heavy tension beneath the magical blue of his eyes. “But his morals and beliefs are different with mine. And if I must say, he is very much like Bruce sometimes.”  

 

Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s highness, the kingdom’s king and protector. Beneath all of that heavy duty, their king was a cold and lonely man, who didn’t know how to deal with his own emotions. Because of that, for no matter how deeply he loved his eldest son, the king still hurt him sometimes, unintentionally, but the wounds remained hurtful.

  

Dick let out a sigh when he got on his feet and moved out of the pool, smiling sweetly when Tim wrapped the soft towel around his gorgeous naked body.

“If Raptor asks me to dance tonight, I’m going to step on his foot.”

 

 

 

 

 

====================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s just a ball!”

“You say it like it’s just a sparring game!”

“How the fuck can you deal with shield and sword but not girls and dancing?!” Roy blurted out and hit his sword hard into Jason’s wooden shield.

“Because weapons don’t talk shit and expect you to treat them like gold.” The young knight turned and kicked Roy right in the chest, sending him butt flat onto the ground. “Besides, their damn perfume makes me sneeze.”

 

The head of the sword pointed at Roy’s throat, confirming his lost. With a devilish grin, Jason held out a hand for his friend.

 

“You know, hasn’t it been a while since you came back and put on anything other than armor or leather?” The redhead knight took his hand and got back to his feet, resting his wooden sword on his shoulder and letting out a satisfied sigh. Sparring with Jason always gave as much energy and excitement as it drained him.

Jason just snorted and pulled off the worn undershirt, revealing the Y shape tattoo written in ancient runes on his broad muscle chest, an evident of the magical return of the son of Ares.

 

“Come on, they’ve got wine and boobs. I don’t see why not?” That was playing low, but Roy was out of idea and he really wanted Jason to be at the ball with him. It had been too damn long since the young Ancient Knight knew how to actually smile or enjoy life.

“I can’t get drunk,” Jason stared at the towel rag and ran a hand over the black runes. “Not anymore, and I’m not interested in pretty faces.”

“Pfft.” Roy huffed out a mocking sound and swung his arm over Jason naked shoulder. “Keep saying that, you haven’t seen Richard.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

=======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turned out Roy was right. Hell, Jason hated when Roy was right. This time, his meathead friend was more than right. Jason could both get drunk and interested.

He had felt the need to suffocate the ginger beard for the whole night, especially when the bastard couldn’t help but snickered like an idiot when he caught Jason’s mouth dropped to the elaborated carved floor with eyes glued to the prince.

 

Body like one of the many thousands years old god statues Jason had seen at the holy lake that brought him back to life, skin smooth and flawless like the India silk with the color carried the liveliness of Apollo’s sun, completely divergent to the standard lifeless pale color of Gothamites, eyes deep and holly blue like the Atlantic ocean, drowning every soul it made contact with in awe. All of that beauty wrapped up in a long golden and actinic blue coat, decorated with dozen of swirl golden pattern, teal blue of the cotton silk underneath the fabulous coat pooling on the patterned floor like a mermaid tail.  

The young prince looked like the gift of God and the sin of men all at the same time. Standing next to the King with a golden glass of rum in his hand, a full-finger golden ring with wings and curvy pattern along with dozen of tiny blue gems and many golden strings fall out, ran all its way from his middle finger to the long bracelet, the prince draw all the attention of the massive ballroom to his place. Hundreds of lustful eyes, both from men and women, glued to the every movement of the man, drooling, dreaming, boiling in hunger.

 

Jason was drunk and awed, non-caused by the second digit number of glasses or noble charming faces he had taken and seen tonight, but by the sight of one man only, a perfect creation of Aphrodite.

 

When the prince turned back, greeting the guest. No punch could hit Jason harder than the charming smile and the golden brightness hovering in the air of the royal existence. With the diamond sapphire golden crown on his head, perfectly matched the mythical color of his eyes, all face to face with Jason, just a few dozen steps away, the prince curled his plump lips, sending electric shot all the way down the knight’s spine.

 

Jason knew he was damned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

===================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ball so far had gone well.

Sitting on his throne next to Bruce, Dick rested his elbow on the arm chair, a finger tapping on the other arm to the beat of the music.

 

“You look bored.” Bruce talked and smiled to the woman presented herself down the steps, eyes stilled straight but Dick got his full attention.

“I am bored.” He sighed and turned to look at Bruce in the eyes. The lights hit his golden crown, dazzling Dick for a moment. “I don’t hate ball, but I don’t like rotting my ass up here, watching people enjoy their night down there.”

“You do never like to be still in one place, since you were little.” Bruce chuckled and looked at him with brightness in the cold of his blue eyes. It made Dick feel special, that he was the only one who could break the wall of ice surrounding this man.

 

“Your highness.”

 

Raptor, for the first time Dick had ever seen, dressed in a formal suit. All broadly powerful muscles covered in India’s fabric, ochre yellow and orange ran beautifully on his knee long overcoat, an Egypt scorpion dagger hung on a side of his hip and secured with a golden belt.

The knight kneeled down in front of him to take his hand, kissing his knuckle gently and letting his lips linger on the skin longer than usual.

“May I have the honor?”

 

Dick turned to look at Bruce, only to find his father staring at the dark skin man with heavy tension barely hidden in his eyes.

The night was still long, and his lower half was getting numb due to the fact that he had been sitting in one place for too long now, he missed going back down there, talking and smiling, even just for the sake of reputation. So he got up, smiling brightly to hide the urge to roll his eyes when the bigger man grinned sharply and took his hand to lead him down the steps.

 

“Have anyone told you that you look stunning tonight?” The knight crept a hand on Dick’s hips and guided them to the middle of the room. Dick could feel Bruce’s eyes follow their every step.

“So I’ve heard, for an uncountable time.” He smiled and followed Raptor’s moves, trying not to openly shudder in the middle of the dance when the big hand on his waist moved to palm on his lower back.

“Well, you are what they say you are.”

Dick could feel from the back of his head, hundreds of eyes were staring at them right now. All the dancing couples had made a certain distant away from him and the knight, an act of showing respect to the Kingdome’s future ruler and the Warrior of the Gods.

 

The whole kingdom had heard about Raptor’s proposal. People saw it as a blessing. Ancient Knights were chosen fighters of the Mighty, trained and educated by the High Court, blessed with phenomenal strength, speed and instinct to protect the lands and seas from great dangers. They are respected and admired, seen as mortal vessels of Gods.

Their marriage would be a good sign, many had said. The Black Knight was more than worthy, the council had said.

Bruce was the only one who hesitated, the only one didn’t jump all up when Raptor grinned like he owned the world and dropped the two heads lion’s body down to the red carpet floor as a gift to the King and the Heir of the Throne.

 

And Dick, he was more than willing to wait more than just two years. He wasn’t ready.

 

It was only till the knight lowered down to whispered in his ear how he couldn’t wait to have him for the rest of his life that Dick palmed his ring hand on the broad chest that had pressed too close to him, stopping the dance that should have ended long ago.

He spun his heels and turned his back to the smirking knight, feeling the yellow gaze gluing on his whole figure.  

 

He should have stepped on his foot when he got the chance.

 

When Dick cocked his head aside to glance behind, the knight was still following him, so he did the only thing his busy mind could think of at this moment, he spun after the music and pulled the closest person near him into a dance, giving them the most delightful smile he could manage right now.

Glancing behind his back, Dick curled his lips while he watched the smug on Raptor’s face shuttered.

 

“Uh… my honor, your highness?”

 

It was only then that Dick turned back to take a full look at the stranger he had pulled in with. A young man, tall, shockingly good looking with a jawline could cut through diamond, mystical white stripes highlighted in jade black hair, he was noble like, but his hands were rough and two small faint scars ran its way beneath his chin and across his eyebrow. The confusion was obvious on his handsome face.

 

“My apologize,” Dick smiled sheepishly, eyes darting around. “But could you dance with me for a while?”

“Oh hell yes!” The answer was shot out too fast, came along was a toothy-grinned, kind of grin that reminded Dick of Damian when he got a sword in his hand.

 

Speaking about it, only till now, when the young man’s figure pressed close to his, Dick realized he got a dagger on his snakeskin belt just like Raptor did, but it was dragon claw instead of scorpion.

Curiosity bloomed in Dick, he looked straight at the man, finding himself smiling a little bit more than just to keep up appearance when the sea green didn’t flutter like many others but stared straight back at him.     

 

_Confident, with the will of steel._

“Tell me,” Dick shifted closer to the bigger man, half because he liked to imagine Raptor’s reaction while watching them, half because he was kind of interested with this good-looking stranger he had just found. “How can I have never seen you before?”

 

A smirk was all he got for a few first seconds.

 

“You remember all the people attend to your ball?” He spun Dick and caught his bending back with a strong forearm, pulling him chest flushed back to him.

“If you’re here, you’re noble. If you’re noble, I _must_ remember you. I’m the future King, after all.”  

 

Another grin he got, with a flash of amusement in those sharp eagle eyes.

 

“Well then, isn’t this a good chance for you to get to know me?!”

 

_Cocky._

 

“If you’re here, dress up like this,” Plain black attire but well made with hand embroidery tiny details around the shoulder ends, a blood red dragon showing its wings wide in mid chest, a big red ruby buttoned at the top collar but sans high neck underneath, onyx black snakeskin belt with silver flow glittered underneath every scale when it met the light, all suited perfectly with the high black leather boots. This man got a way to show his personality through his clothes. “You must already know me.”

His stranger huffed and stepped backward then aside, widening the range of their dance. His thumb rubbed Dick’s hip lightly.

“Does any being not?!” 

That got a huff out of Dick himself.

“I believe I’m not that popular.”

“Please, I’ve heard stories.” Both big hands were now on Dick’s hips and lifted him up the air, spinning at the same time. A devilish grin was painted on his face when he got Dick back to his feet and took his hand again. “Stories about wars and kings and even gods fighting over you, about monsters hurting every living being but you; stories about you winning combat fight over an Ancient Knight, about you turning evil to repentance, showing mercy to the wrong and giving warmth away freely even for the unforgiven souls.” He smirked, a sharp line that sent shivers down to Dick’s spine. “There are still many more, and I haven’t heard it all, but I’ve heard enough.”

 

For a moment, Dick was surprised when his stranger mentioned the fight he had won over the Knight of the Gods. Many didn’t talk about it, was busy complimenting over his looking, writing poems, painting arts and giving tributes. All who had been on that day when he made the knight with shining sword collapse to the dirt ground with two wooden sticks in his hands, they just assumed that the great fighter had been distracted by his appearance or had purposely lost just to ingratiate him.

Dick had fought hard that day, and he knew the knight did too.

 

Appreciation bloomed in his chest and his smile widened while he looked straight at the taller man in the eyes.

“And you believe all of it?”

 

_Please do._

He closed his eyes when his stranger lowered down and closed their distant, bending Dick’s back backward with his strong arms curled around his waist to secure it. Dick kicked up his leg and pointed his knee up, finishing their final pose of the dance.   

“No.” Hot air was breathed down the expose skin between his neck and ear. Before Dick’s stomach could drop, a chuckle came along. “Truth is to be known, not believed.”

 

 

Oh, how wonderful his night had turned out to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

=======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night so far had gone delightfully for him. He got boozes, delicious food and beautiful unknown bodies in his hands. Roy couldn’t ask for more.

He had lost sight of Jason when he went to get some wine and trying to avoid Bruce Wayne’s glance at the same time, even if it meant not to be able to see and greet Dick properly, or at least touch him the way he wanted to just to let his mind crave for more and linger in thoughts of the long-time feeling.

 Oh well, his hothead friend wouldn’t do anything stupid without him by his side, Roy was more likely to be the one who did such thing.

 

 That was what he’d told himself, and he did genuinely believe it.

 

 

“Keep your dirty hands of him, you bloody unrestrained bastard!”

 

When the youngest Prince’s voice exploded through the air of the massive room, Roy knew this fine night had been ruined.

People circled around the middle of the dance floor, whispering with a frown on their faces. When Roy made it to see what happened inside the circle, oh how much he regretted losing his friend in the first place.

 

“Unhand him, _now_!” Damian growled in venom and pointed his hand offensively toward where Jason and Dick were standing, hand in hand with the other of Jason’s on Dick’s waist.

 

Wait, they were dancing?

Jason couldn’t be that fast!

 

The little beast Dick called brother was on the verge of jumping over Jason when Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back in place. Dick got that surprised look on his pretty face when he pulled his hand off Jason’s and slowly moved away from the knight hold.

“Damian?”

 

This time, the brat shook Bruce’s hand off his shoulder and quickly made his way toward Dicks and Jason’s place, pulling his brother back behind him by his wrist and placed his standing in between the two men.

 

“Touch him again and I’ll end you!”

“Damian!”

 

It always entertained him watching that brat shut off all his cruelty and show some of his poor human side to only one person in this world. Of course, out of all persons, Dick would be his most special.

 

“It is considered to be rude yelling such words at our guest, Damian.” Dick placed his hand softly on the brat’s shoulder just like Bruce did before, only this time, it seemed to have a better effect and immediately shut off all the anger visibly flowing around his growing body. He even crept his hand up to palm over Dick’s, an act of trusting and affection that could rarely be seen from him, even though, Damian kept his frowning face and the murderous look toward Roy’s friend.

 

“He is not our guest, Richard. I do not remember inviting another Ancient Knight other than the one who has already been courting you since the day he stepped foot in this castle.” If look could kill, Jason must have been six feet under.

“What?”

 

As shock as Dick’s question, people started muttering was to each other’s ears, thousand of silent words rapidly noised the grand room.

 

 

_Oops, here’s come the trouble._

“You’re an Ancient Knight?!” Dick shot his eyes up, sapphire blue glowed so lovely Roy wanted to drown in it even though the power and demand for an answer were shown clearly in it. Roy remembered how hard he had fallen for those beautiful but powerful eyes, and after all these years, it still had the same affect on him.

 

“He is.” Damian glared viciously at his friend and pushed Dick back behind him as if he was his metal shield. “How can I not remember the face of Grandfather’s proud ward?”

 

Roy could literally saw Bruce’s face darkened. Dick’s mouth lightly parted open, and the grip Damian’s had on his hand tightened.

 

“You are Ra’s Al Ghul’s ward?”

 

This time, Bruce slowly walked toward his sons and placed his hand on Dick’s shoulder, towering them with body like an oaken tree, unaffected by the loud whisperings when Al Ghul’s name was mentioned. Conflicts between the two powerful houses had been one hell of a headache for every ruler of the lands and seas. It had been very long since anyone from the house of Al Ghul stepped foot on Gotham, except for Damian, and the brat didn’t even want to be seen as an Al Ghul.

Jason, only a knuckle shorter than Gotham’s King, now that Roy realized, didn’t even flinched when Bruce’s icy glance fell on him. For a moment, Roy thought the air had frozen, and all the attention of the world fell to three rulers and the Knight.

Part of him was itching to go over their place and pull his friend away from the mess he was already in, even when it meant facing Bruce’s scary eyes, the little brat’s annoying glare, and worst, Dick’s questioning stare. It would be hard and awkward because it had been a while since he dared to look straight at those blue eyes without feeling like leaning in or running away. The other part of him, on the other hand, hell must have a special place for him because of this, he actually curious about what was going to happen next.

 

It seemed like forever, the air had turned heavy and people started whispering again instead of staying dead silent when the arrogant curve appeared wide on Jason’s face, came along was to casual shrug.

 

“Busted!” He said it like it was just a hide and seek game. “By the way, he asked about you.” The knight eyed Bruce like they were at the same level, like the man two foot in front of him wasn’t one of the lands most powerful rulers.   

“And you, you haven’t changed at all.” Jason turned toward Damian, it didn’t need the toothy grin to tell Roy what happen next was going to be bad. “Nice brother you’ve got yourself there.”

 

And it was more than enough to push the littlest prince’s calm off the cliff.

 

“Scamp!” The young prince pulled out his sword from the belt and pointed it at Jason’s face. “You will not defile him!”

 

Jason’s grin went wider to the verge could be considered losing sanity. He pulled out his dagger and Roy had seen it before, had witnessed with naked eyes how much damage that knife could do, especially in Jason’s hand.

People started gasping loudly and Roy knew all the fun was over and he needed to interfere now before it went further.

 

“This is what I call a night!” Jason barked out in amusement, sharp teeth flashing under the chandelier lights. “Come on, I’ve been itching for something fun all night!”

“Let it begin then.” Damian started his pose and tightened his grip on the handle of his sword, eyes focused and leg swiped wide. “We’ll see what so special about you that Grandfather had seen.”

 

Roy swore on his own grave, if his hold on Jason’s shoulder and Dick’s hand on Damian’s handle were late for even just one second, this ball would be damned.

“Hush, my friend!” Roy made sure his hold on Jason’s was secure enough but not showing any restraint idea while carefully eyeing over Damian. He was in the middle of a very dangerous fight now. Both were Ra’s students, one trained by Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight of Justice, and the other was the Reborn Son of Ares, and an All Caste’s Chosen Warrior.

Hell, Roy regretted every choice of his life that led him knowing these dangerous people.

 

“Damian.” Dick’s voice came out soft like water of the fount, and a smile painted its self on his seductive lips. Like Circe the sorceress tamed lions and wolves with her spell, the youngest prince’s shining blade lowered down, not a single complain noise came out, making Roy wondered if Dick actually had power on taming monsters and demons.

 

“Damian,” Bruce said with his all mighty voice. “Put back your sword.”

 

This time, the little demon made a grunt but still followed the order, putting his sword back to its cover. Jason’s on the other hand, was a different case. Unfortunately for him, Roy wasn’t blessed with the magical power of making people listening to him like Dick was.

 

“Come on, we don’t want to get more attention. You’ve already got plenty of it by now.” Roy kept his free smile while eyeing around, making sure he had put a certain ground on his feet just in case if Jason went rogue and decided to stab him too.

Hades’ hell, he had known Jason enough to be afraid of him when he should.

 

“You may put back your blade.” Bruce’s eyes were cold, so unemotional Roy wondered if he actually had a soul. “I do not wish to have blood shattered on my floor.”

 

Apparently, Bruce did an awful job with his choice of words, as always. Jason wasn’t one of his kingdom’s serving men, he was a free will fighter, not bound or chained by anyone above, not even Ra’s, the All Caste, or Ares. Commanding him around would be just like poking a wooden branch at the sleeping Nemean Lion.

 

Jason barked out a laugh that got all three rulers in confusion, Roy, on the other hand, knew all too well how bad of a sight it was. Then suddenly, from each of the knight’s forearms sprung out four massive claw daggers, tearing his well-made suit as well as surprising everyone.

First of all, wow, where the hell did that come from, and how could he never see it before? Secondly, point proven. And lastly, those daggers looked as shockingly beautiful as terribly dangerous it were. Each blade could leave dozen of wounds with just one swipe, one hit with that could cut off a man’s living string.

On the back of his head, Roy could hear swords being pulled off and metal armors clicking from the guards inside the room.

 

“Ser,” Dick stated, voice gentle but cleared all the noise off the room. “If another fight begins by me, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.”

 

That got Jason’s attention, he lowered his hands down and back to his normal standing pose. Again, Dick’s magical power.

 

Jason just smirked, and in normal day, Roy would take that as a sight of danger, but for today, at this moment, he knew all too well that was the best they could get out of the Knight. Bruce, an admirable ruler but terrible person as was, didn’t know when to stop.

“I hope we won’t see anything like this again, in the near future.” He announced with an icy glance. “And that includes you too.”

 

The glare Jason was sending the King could make normal people shit their pants.

 

“We’ll see.” Another smirk, but this time, his eyes darted toward Dick and lingered there for a little longer before he turned and made his way toward the balcony, breaking the circle of people surrounded around them.

When Jason reached the end, he turned back, the daggers on his arms clicked off, and with his arms wide open, he jumped.

 

People gasped loudly and rushed out to see if the Ancient Knight just killed himself. The three royal held their places, eyes glued on the sight of what just happened.

When Roy saw the flash of awe and esteem in Dick’s blue eyes, he suddenly regretted taking Jason to this ball, or telling him those stories about the Future King.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I heard what happened at the ball.”    

 

Dick turned his head over his shoulder and smiled mischievously. The elven white gold crown with a piece of sea stone in the middle, a gift from the Atlantians, shined beautifully, matching the deep blue of his eyes, like water of the ocean under the sun.  

He got to admit, either Bruce and other rulers did have good eyes on picking up jewelry, or it just simply that Dick’s beauty was more than enough to make anything he wore on his body turned into an artwork.

 

“Oh, like you weren’t there.” Dick pulled off his rings and bracelets and put them on the makeup table. “Or were you down the cellar trying to sneak out some of Bruce’s finest bottles?!”

 

Wally grinned and stood up from his seat in the bed.

“You know me too well.” He took off his gloves and helped Dick pull on his Egyptian satin night coat, blue as his eyes and decorated with lace patterns at the edges.

“Have you ever got tired of it?” Wally traced his fingers up the curve of Dick’s back, admiring the way the fine fabric highlighted the golden color of his skin.

“Oh what?” Dick fixed the elven crown on his head, placing the blue jewel right in the center of his forehead.

“Of being drop dead gorgeous.” He kissed the back of Dicks’ neck, couldn’t help but wanting more, still, he pulled away. That was the boundary he didn’t dare to cross in their friendship.

“Shut up.” Dick breathed out playfully. “You start to sound like Raptor.”

 

That made his stomach twitched into a knot.

 

“You’ll have to marry him.”

“I won’t”

“Dick…”

“Wally.”

 

Dick caught his chin and made him looked right into his eyes.

“I’m a man of my own. I will rule this kingdom perfectly without being wedded to an Ancient Knight.”

 

The light in those eyes, how could they shine so bright under the darkness of Bruce’s influence, Wally could never know.

 

“Speaking about it,” He just wanted to change the subject, anything that wouldn’t remind him that his best friend was going to be someone else’s. “The Knight tonight you danced with,”

 

Dick smiled, lips curled into a seductive curve.

“He is amazing, isn’t he?”

“You always have a way to find trouble to yourself, you know that?” He chuckled, turning Dick back to face him.

“Since we were kids, remember.” Dick got that smug face like every single time he jumped off the roof of every building out the street when he secretly snicked out of the castle for patrol at night.

 

He understood it.

That the light in Dick’s eyes when he talked about the Ancient Knight wouldn’t ever belong to him, that for thousands of times he had taken his hand and guided his hip in the dance of theirs, never had he seen the excitement like he saw last night in Dick.

 

So, Wally took Dick’s hand in his, for the last time before he came back to the Gods, running around the lands and seas to fight monsters for another 300 days and nights before he could come back and see him again.

 

“Goodbye, Dickie.”

 

He kissed the beautifully tanned skin and zoomed away before the Prince could reply, because deep inside, he knew he didn’t have the courage to hear his goodbye. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

====================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me, do you usually make friend with Gods?”

 

A low grumble voice came from outside, strange but oddly familiar at the same time.

And when Dick looked out, there he was, mystery as a part of the night, squatting on the edge of the balcony, dressed in red and black armor that more suit to an assassin than a knight.

Dick couldn’t help but grinned widely, feeling his stomach heating up.

“You can say so.”

 

  He made his way inside the room, metal clicking on every step he took. The Knight didn’t hesitate, he pulled Dick right into his chest with his strong heavily armed arm and kissed him like the apocalypse was tomorrow.

Time must have stopped because Dick couldn’t feel the shine of the moon outside his balcony, couldn’t smell the lavender oil he had burn with the candles on his nightstand, couldn’t even feel the cold metal chest pressing tightly to him. All he could sense now, was the rough mouth but tender kiss, sharp teeth but harmless moves, strong hands but feather touches.

 

The Knight kissed him like he had all the power in this world, but was afraid to break him.

 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was hoarse, eyes still closed when Dick pulled away, gasping for air like a drowned man. His big hands were strong on Dick’s waist, lightly squeezed like he was afraid Dick would pull away, but no real force was there, and Dick wanted to, he could still easily push him away.

 

“You.” Dick whispered when The Knight dropped kisses down his cheek and neck. But as soon as the word came out, he pulled away and stared at Dick with wide lustful eyes, revelation flash through his face.

“No,” Dick knew what he was thinking, and there was no way he was going to let the Knight think that he was regretting this. “You’re holding back.”

 

This time, The Knight stared at him like he had been kicked in the chest, but then he grinned, not devilish like Dick had seen at the ball tonight, but genuinely happy.

He bent down to kiss Dick again, this time slower, thumbs lightly rubbed circles on his hipbones.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered when they parted, resting his forehead on Dick’s.

“How sweet,” Dick took his face in his hands and stared at those sea green eyes. “But I’m not a delicate flower. I took down an Ancient Knight once, remember?!”

The Knight chuckled and kissed his nose. “That can hardly be forgotten.”

“Good.” Dick let the man took his hand up and kissed it. “Now, tell me your name.”

“Jason.” He said, eyes glowing like the light of the candles on every corner of his room. “Jason Peter Todd.”

 

And that was all he needed.

Dick grabbed Jason’s short lock and pulled his head down, kissing him hard. And when his back hit the velvet sheet of the soft mattress and Jason gently took the crown off his head, he knew he was _the one_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

=======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the first in very long time, Jason actually felt what happiness was. How it could simply be a figure lying next to you, tucked tight inside your arms, back to chest, how a simple smile could make his hard cold heart melt like ice under the spring sun, how a kiss could so easily make him stop breathing and forget how ugly and terrible this world could be, he had no idea.

He didn’t deserve this, he knew, he wasn’t an idiot.

For all the things he had, and would continue to committed, he would never deserve this beautiful moment, this tender touch, this… beauty.

 

Dick laughed sweetly, a touchable and pretty sound that rang in the air of their dim lighted room. He could help but continue to drop kisses down the smooth skin of his pretty long neck. Their legs tangled under the fur blanket, his scarred arms secured around the narrow waist, nose inhaled the sweet smell of sweat and shower oil in the crock of his neck.

 

“I can’t stay.” He still got time, sun wouldn’t peek through the hills in the next two hours, but there was no denial that he would have to leave before that. Somehow, he could feel the smile fall off Dick’s face, and praise under the name of Ares, he would do anything to keep that ice breaking smile in piece.

“I know.” Dick’s long fingers traced its way on the scars on his arms and shoulder, voice too small and light that was barely hearable.

Jason smirked when those fingers moved up to touch his face and lips tenderly, but silence filled the room right after that.

 

“Hey.” He pulled Dick tighter into his chest. “Don’t be like that.”

“Be like what.” Those fingers were back to his arms now.

“Quiet like that, I like hearing you.” He tilted up to kiss the soft cheek. “You sing so well for me, Birdie.”

Dick huffed and pinched his arm. “Birdie?”

“Roy told me you’re the best flyer he has ever witnessed, and he had been around this world a lot.” His hand slipped down to touch those ridiculous beautiful thighs, but no more than.

“How exactly did you know Roy?” Dick said with a satisfied sigh.

“War.”

Dick huffed. “I should have guessed.”

“How about you?”

“I’ve known him since we were kids. He used to snicked out of Oliver’s castle and joined me on the street at night.” Dick’s voice was calm and warm, it made Jason felt relaxed even though the bed was too soft for him so used to pillow on rock or sleep-standing. “We care for the people on the streets, the one that no matter how hard our family tries to help, their living would still be endangered or miserable just because life can be so cruel when it wants to. He was knighted by Oliver at his seventeenth year and moved to Gotham when I reached mine. He has been serving me since then.”

 

 He had heard about Dick for long, stories about him were everywhere his horseshoe went, and Roy could never shut up about how utterly perfect his childhood friend was. But all up until tonight, he got a chance to see the Prince face to face, and all those songs they sang about how beautiful the Gotham’s Ruler was, well, it didn’t even cover half of the true. And after tonight, with Dick in his arms, curled up in his chest like a lazy cat and talked sweet nothing for his sake, Jason understood now, that his meathead friend wasn’t paranoid like he thought he was at all.

The man in his hold was as beautiful inside as he was outside.

 

Silence had filled their surrounding again and this time, Jason flipped Dick back to face him, but before the words could come out of his tongue, Dick place a hand on his face and smiled at him woefully.

“Bruce has banned you from this land.” A little frown appeared on his pretty face, Jason couldn’t bare it.

“So?” He lightly turned to kiss Dick’s palm and pulled his hand up to kissed the pulse on his wrist. “I have never been good following the rules.”

 

 Dick went quiet for a long moment, shockingly bright eyes stared at Jason like it would drown him in the blue of it.

“Do you love me?”

 

 

 

 

 

==========================================

 

 

 

 

 

It was so long that he thought the Knight had fallen asleep, at some point, he hoped that he had. Maybe he read it wrong, maybe it was all in his head, the way Jason’s hands bent the steel on the head of his bed and cracked the wood on the side but didn’t leave a single bruise or scratch on his body when he held him, the way he moved roughly and full of powerful like Poseidon’s waves but constantly asked if Dick was alright. Maybe it was all of his imagination, for whatever it was, Dick was so deep in thoughts when the night shifted and moved on top of him. A hand crept up to take his chin, sharp sea-green eyes stared straight at him.

For a moment, Dick lost his breathe. Was that anger, disgust, or confusion in his eyes, he couldn’t tell. As hard and cold his armor down the stone floor was, his eyes were unreadable, not emotionless and cool as Bruce’s, there was fire inside this blue, but what fire burned for, Dick couldn’t put his finger on.

 

“Love?”

 

Gosh, his voice was rough like the deep scars on his abdomen, it sent shivers to his whole and made his knees feel strengthless.

Jason’s thumb slowly rubbed his lower lip, never for once breaking eye contact.

 

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight!” He chuckled. “For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”

 

For the first in his life, Dick fell for a line about him. His fingers felt numb and his cheeks went so hot like a farmer boy.

 

“Why did you ask?” Jason pushed a lock out of his face, gently curled it behind his ear. “When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.”

 

 

Dick could only grin.

 

 

 

 

 

====================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the guards brought in the twenty dead sirens, the maidens screamed, the lady-in-waiting made a disgusted noise and cover her nose with her hand fan, and Bruce got that frown on his face.

 

“This comes with a letter, my Prince.” The guards walked toward the steps on Dick’s side and kneeled down, a stone paper envelope in his hands.

 

Alfred came over to take the envelope from the guard when Bruce was still eyeing it in suspicious and gave it to Dick.

 

Time was lucky that his standing was right next to the Prince’s thrown so he could see it. Inside were a glowing blue coral stone bracelet, and a letter written with oak gall ink in duke plus handwriting:

_“You have witchcraft in your lips._

_My heart in your hands, you have_

_No spell shall I fall, just you.”_

 

Tim didn’t understand why Damian grunted angrily while watching the dead sirens on the carpeted floor, or why Dick smiled so gracefully when he held the letter tight to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

“You have been odd, lately.”

 

Richard just smiled, pulling his underdress beneath his overcoat out of his step.

“Am I?”

 

He clicked his tongue, couldn’t help but glared over the blue stone bracelet shined its magical blue dimly on the slim wrist and the fresh bucket of Camellia on the table.

 

Everybody was oblivious, and Father ignored it with only a hint of suspicious, even Drake didn’t realize it. After all, Richard had many pathetic admirers across the land and sea. But he wasn’t an idiot, the dead sirens, the Hellhound's fang, the coral stone bracelet, as well as many other gifts Richard had received lately, like the blood red Camellia came this morning. Through mundane eyes, it would mean nothing but a tribute, but Damian was a warrior of the sand, trained by his Mother and Grandfather to become the hand of Death since the day he could walk, he had met many fighters and wars, he could see it.

 

It was an act of love of a Son of Ares.

 

 

 

 

 

=======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You know he’s marrying Raptor, right?”

 

Jason merely turned back from where he stood on top of the dead Minotaur, a bloody two blades ax on his shoulder.  He didn’t answer, but the dangerous light of green in his eyes didn’t turn back to normal like usual after the enemies were down.

 

“You can’t be with him.”

 

He knew this was dangerous, pushing over the limit that was already too fragile. But oh well, Roy was never good at playing safe anyway.

 

“Are you saying this for him,” Jason jumped off the dead body and made his way toward Roy. “Or for yourself?”

 

The shining blade of the giant ax was facing him now, but he didn’t flinch, hands tightened into rock-hard fists.

That was a question that Roy himself didn’t know the answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

=======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tell me, do you know love?” Dick asked with his eyes closed.

 

All he could do was stared at him with wide eyes from where he sat next to the Prince in the garden. When realization hit him, for the first in his lifetime, Wally regretted becoming a Speed God, for it had taken away his opportunity to be with this man, to have a chance to become someone more special than just a friend, like he had always wanted to.

It could have been him.

 

“Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake− it’s everything, except what it is.”

 

And for that, Dick smiled, that same graceful smile that had taken his heart many years ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 

==========================================

 

 

 

 

 

“My time is running out.”

 

Dick stared at him with pain in his eyes, and it felt like a thousand swords cutting through his heart watching it.

 

“I know.” He tucked Dick in closer and kissed him like so many times he had.

 

Their time was almost out, Dick was on the verge of being wedded to another Ancient Knight. The only way to change this was through battle, who won would get to be with the Prince, but no, Dick had got to make it harder. He didn’t want blood to shatter because of him, didn’t want another fight or war started because of him.

 

“I’m not leaving you with him.” He grunted, eyes shut tight for the vision of his lover in another man’s hands.

 

If the All Caste kicked him out and took away his mantle for battling with one of the brothers, if Ra’s complained and threatened him for bedding a Wayne, if this world crashed and burnt, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted, was to never leave this place, right close to Dick, kissing him, holding him and never letting go.

Every time he was with him, time seemed running faster, touches and kisses seemed never enough, and it kept getting harder and harder every time for him to pull away from that warmth, to get back in his clothes and jump off Dick’s balcony before the sun rise up.

 

What it was between them, Dick called it love, Jason didn’t know better. He just knew it must be greater than love, lust, hunger or affection, to contain all of it at once and drown his head in deep thoughts and images of Dick in every single breath he took.

What was it? It didn’t matter. After all, what was in a name?

That which we called a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ======================================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“There’s a storm in that pretty head of yours.”

 

There he stood, so graceful and achingly beautiful, like Hyacinthus who took Apollo’s heart away.

 

Leaving the fresh Peony he had plucked from the garden of the Court on the marble table, he made his way toward the young man, hands on his hips and lightly pulled him flush to his chest.

“What are you thinking?”

 

Dick kept his eyes out on the sky, a delicate hand under his chin. Raptor held back the need to turn him back to face him. As much strength as he held, it was never easy to force Dick to do anything. Many underestimated him for his pretty look, so foolish, he had, too. Up until now, not a day that he could forget, the moment his knees feel to the ground under these beautiful but powerful hands. That day, metal sword and steel armor were bent by elegant but skilled moves. He had been left nothing more but bruises by the Prince’s wooden sticks, a seemingly harmless weapon but turned out deadly on those sweet fingers, along with his wounded pride.

Raptor could never forget, how beautiful the man was that day, out of all his fancy clothes and covered in sweat, a blissful smile on his face, or how his heart had never swelled so much like that day.

 

 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”

 

 

And for that, he grunted angrily and tightened his hold on Dick, wanting to crush him into pieces as much as keep holding him forever, hide him away to another place where no one could find.

 

Who the fuck Dick was talking about, he didn’t care. He wouldn’t kill unselectively, not when necessary, he had made a vow to the Prince. In the end, soon, no one could be in between them anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 =====================================

 

 

 

 

 

  “Let’s fly!”

 

He didn’t even finish climbing up when the words come up and a black figure flung out from Dick’s balcony and into the air fast as a chasing cat.

 

“The fuck?”

 

His eyes widened when the said figure double flipped a perfect line and landed too gracefully down the nearest roof of the castle without a single sound.

It was man, now that Jason realized when he slowly got up, dressed up in black suit, no armor, only a single shirt that seemed to cling too tight to every muscle of his body with cut out sleeves that exposed a part of his shoulders and big turtleneck, his pants was loose but tightened down the knee. He was all black, almost invisible in the night sky, it made the electric blue lines that ran all the way on his cut-out sleeves down to the two middle fingers and on the sides of his ribs stood out. The face was masked, but when he looked up and stared right back Jason, those shockingly blue eyes were terrifyingly familiar.   

 

“What’s the matter?” His voice was cheerful, and when a hand came up to pull off the mask, Jason’ jaw dropped all the way down the garden half of a mile below him. “Can’t even recognize your lover?”

 

 

Jason had never been able to see Dick in anything other than his naked form or in fancy clothes, but right now, discarded the crown, squeezed tight in a black suit, the sun of his life looked as beautiful as Artemis’s moon, so pure, strong, and mystery.

 

He couldn’t help but grin like a mad man and flung toward Dick’s place. His boots landed with a heavy thump, which made he frowned when thinking about how light and graceful Dick’s landing was.  

 

“Hey.” Dick gave him a hand, but he caught his wrist and pulled him into him instead.

“What are you wearing?” He took Dick’s chin and tilted his head up, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right at this moment, but there was a mask on his way.

“My night suit.” Dick smirked and took off the red mask for him.

“Yeah? Last time I checked, your night suit was an India silk dress.” Dick raised his eyebrows for his quote and honest to God, Jason couldn’t help but stare at his face.

“This is my secret night suit,” Dick chuckled. “For special occasions, Roy hasn’t told you?”

 

 Oh yes, he had, nonstop, about their secret sneaks out of the castle and onto the dirty streets, handing bread and butter for the poor and homeless in their sleep, fighting slave rings and petty thugs, keeping the kingdom safe and sound in the darkness of the night.  

 

“He didn’t tell me about this.” He ran his hands on Dick’s spine to his exposed shoulders, feeling Dick’s lightly shivered under the touch of his gloved hands. “But he did tell me you’re a great flyer.”

 Dick smirked and looked at him with the light of the moon shined on his face.

“Why don’t you see it by yourself?” And for that, he pushed Jason away, put his mask back on, opened his arms wide, and fell backward.

 

 

“Dick!” 

 

Out of instinct, he reached out for the falling figure.

 

Too late, Dick was already in the air.

His mind went blank, and for a moment, time stopped. His heart missed its beating and he couldn't hear anything. His vision went blur and all he could see, was his love falling down, out of his reach.

 Before Jason could jump off the roof to follow him, he saw it.

 

Dick smiled, all teeth, excitement flushed on his face, eyes shined so bright like they carried the light of all the stars above them. Then he twisted, body so agile like a flow of satin, arms sprung wide like a bird in the air. He pulled out a pair of baton attached to his back that was so black Jason didn’t see it before. Surprisingly, the batons heads and ends shined a holy blue, reviewed the ancient runes under Dick’s hold, one of it shot out a hook, and Dick swung and rolled in mid air with it like a circus performer.

 

Jason didn’t even care to shut his mouth up when Dick landed effortlessly on the other side of his roof and laughed at him. When he fully acknowledged of what just happened, he held a hand over his mouth and pull it over his hair, couldn’t keep it and barked out a laughed that was so loud it got Dick jumped all up to remind him that it was midnight and the guards were still around.

 

_“I fucking love you.”_

 

He mouthed, hoping Dick could read it on his lips, but it didn’t matter anymore, because his lover smiled and made the star sky envy.

 

 

 

 

When they got back to Dick chamber, the night was almost over, but Jason’s didn’t regret it. It was more than worth it, and he felt like falling all over Dick again.

 

“I’ve got a plan for us.” Dick whispered after he parted away from his lips.

“What is this then?” To be honest, he didn’t care what Dick was even talking about, too drunk over his sweet mouth and the leftover energy of the night.

“I’ll have to die.”

 

His lips stopped, as well as his heart.

 

“What?” It came out as a command, not a question.

“Listen…”

“No, answer!” He growled, his hand grabbed the back of Dick’s neck tightened. “What did you say?”

 

Dick sighed, which did nothing to calm the kindled fire inside of him.

“I’ll have to die.”

“No!”

“Jason…” Dick tried.

“No. We are not talking about this anymore, or ever.”

“Shut up and listen!” Dick pulled his hair and made him look at those fiery eyes. “Do you want to be with me?”

This was ridiculous.

“You know I would give up everything to be with you.” He would kill, would fight Ares, would chop off his own hand if that was what it needed to be with Dick.

“Then I want you to trust me.” The look Dick was giving him made him both wanted to kiss the living soul out of him and crush his small waist in his hands at the same time. He knew Jason could never win anything over the pleading in those blue. “There is a potion that could make every pulse in a body stop working and minimum the beating of the heart, but the person won’t die.”

“What?” He frowned, completely confused about what Dick was giving.

“It means, that if I take the potion, I’ll be died-alike for two days, enough time for you to get ready and the funeral to end, and when they move me down the vault, you just need to wait for me to wake up in there, so we can run away together.”

 

That actually sounded tempting, but there were too many things that could go wrong, yet the light in Dick’s eyes told him that he was being serious.

“What if the potion doesn’t work and you stay died forever? What if Bruce and the people of this kingdom won’t bring you down the vault and cremate you on the river to the sky like what they do to the fallen Gods? Dick, we’re talking about your life here!”  

Dick laughed lightly and Jason didn’t even care to ask what was so entertain about this. He was too used to the crazy way that pretty head worked.

“They won’t cremate me, I’ll leave a letter, besides, I’m not a God.” It must have been too long since Bruce let Dick out of the street in daylight for him to not know how saintly they saw him. “And the potion will work, I hope so.”

“Seven hells, Dick!” He barked out, not give a mind if the guards could hear him or not.

“Hey! I’m not the only one who would bet my own life on us.”

 

He was right. Jason was ready to die in battle fighting for their love. But he was an Ancient Knight, taking risks and facing Death was an everyday thing, if anyone was going to bet the living life for this relationship it should be him, not this beautiful person.

  

“Please,” Dick was giving him those sword bending eyes again. “This is our only chance.”

“What about the kingdom?” He was playing low, stomach twisted the moment the words got out of his tongue. He didn’t give a shit about this land, or anyone’s land, as much as it hurt, he wanted Dick to reconsider this.

“Damian is 17 now, old enough to take over when he needs to. With Tim as the future advisor, the kingdom will be fine without me.”

 

No, it wouldn’t. The land would be safe and rich, but the people would never be happy as they would be if Dick took over the thrown.

 

“What about Bruce?”

 

This time Dick laughed. Jason wanted to laugh too because that was the stupidest thing he had ever said.

 

“He… will be fine.” 

 

 

No.

 

Nothing would be fine, this kingdom and the people of it, the little demon and his blood father, the apprentice, Roy, the Gods, none would be fine if Dick left them. This land would mourn longer than it should, Roy would bury himself in booze and old memories, the stars wouldn’t shine in the sky as the Gods sorrowed, Bruce would lose what was left of his soul and the demon spawn would let his devil side free.

The land and sea would probably shake if Dick died.

 

But Jason was a selfish bastard, he didn’t care about any of it, and if this plan meant a slightest chance to be with Dick, he would take it, sans guilt.

 

“Together till the end.”

 

He closed his eyes and listened to Dick.

 

 

 

 

 

========================================

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He smirked, eyes like they were from an old wolf. How many men had stared straight at them and survived?

 

“I am.” He swallowed, taking the potion from the slightly wrinkled but still so powerful hand. “Can I trust you on this?”

 

He couldn’t, he shouldn’t. Asking this was stupid, it was literally his life in his hands now, but he was out of time, and this was the only chance he got.

The man only chuckled and came closer to him, body towered tower over him.

 

“Have I ever hurt you, kid?!”

 

Indeed. They had played games, chased and fought each other more time than he could ever count. And he had tried to break Dick, tried to take everything away from him and make him his, but he had never harmed him, not that he couldn’t, but he wouldn’t.

 

“Good luck, kid.” He smirked, but no threat in it. “Remember what I told, two drop only.”

“Thank you, Slade.”

 

 

 

 

 

=============================================

 

 

 

 

The news came when he was with Barry, waiting for him to untie the girl and take her down the pool after the monster had been defeated. Lilith’s voice in his head was a muddle of sobs, choke sounds and crying, but he managed to understand after a moment. When he did, his vision blurred, the ground shook and his knees fell to the hot sand.

He didn’t hear Barry’s worrying voice when he shook his shoulders. His face felt wet and his eyes were burning, but other than that, his whole body was numb, no energy was left and his arms slung boneless asides.

 

When Kal-El landed down in front of his kneeling figure, he didn’t make any question, the sadness on his face was confirmation for every excuse were running wild in his head.

 

_The blue phoenix of Gotham’s night had fallen._

 

 

 

 

The funeral was enormous. Never in his life had Tim ever seen so many Gods and Demigods like this, even the Amazons and Atlantians came. The whole kingdom was covered in white of snow and mourning. Thousands of people stayed orderly in line outside the castle’s great gates, white paper lanterns in hands.

Inside the castle, the coldness was unbearable, not a single talking sound appeared, not even a whisper. The wall seemed colder, the ceiling seemed higher, and the hall seemed longer. Alfred was nowhere to be found, but he heard the old man’s sobbing somewhere near the staircase to Dick’s chamber. Damian was growling angrily at the maid for picking up some of Dick’s old stuff, eyes red as blood and lost as a mad man. Tim had never seen the young prince cry before, or any evidence show that he had that capability, but the young boy in front of him now look wrecked, sad and lost.

Tim heard furniture shattering and a painful long yell, so he moved past Damian’s chamber in silent. Somewhere in this castle, Bruce was drinking, breaking things and punishing himself, slowly losing what was left of his humanity.

He found Roy Harper, the royal knight and Dick’s personal guard, sitting on the stairway in the dark, choking on his own tears with an empty bottle near his feet. His helmet lied untouched on the stone floor, his sword was thrown aside on one of the steps. He rested his elbow on his knee and pulled on his short red hair as hot tears rolled off his face.

Tim wanted to say something, to comfort everyone he passed by, but he couldn’t. He himself had cried out all of his tears and was hovering around the massive castle like a lost ghost. He wasn’t in a better condition to comfort anyone.

 

He bumped on Raptor on the way out. The man stunk of rum and was walking like a soulless man, didn’t even bother when he bumped on another maiden on his way. Tim didn’t blame him, like so many of them, Raptor just lost the man he desperately loved, but unlike them, he had lost someone whose he could have actually had.

 

A bloody mess that they all were, when the time came to move Dick’s body to the Grand Sanctuary, they all managed to look human-like, still soulless, but at least most of them were steady on their own feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

=========================================

 

 

 

 

It should have been only two days, and Jason was late for a day, so it made today the fourth. Yet, Dick was still lying there, in the glass coffin, dressed in blue and gold with a golden crown and blue jam on his head, sleeping so peacefully and soundlessly.

 

Pushing away the cover, his hand shook slightly when he touched Dick’s cheek. It was cold. He moved his hand to the side of his neck behind under his ear. No pulse.

 

“No…”

 

His legs lost its strength and he slumped down against the glass like a powder bag. He reached for any exposed skin of Dick to check on his heat, finding nothing but the deadly coolness. The red mask in his hand fell down to the ground with a loud clang.

  

“Wake up.” He stared at the beautiful resting face with wide eyes. “Dick wake up!” He shouted, and Dick didn’t respond.

 

This time, his knees met the hard cold ground with a muted clang. His mind went blank to the point he didn’t even hear the footsteps coming close.

 

“You…”

 

Jason heard a growl, and when he looked back, there Raptor stood in black armor, hair tousled, heavy red bags under his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt angry. The uncontrolled fire of the holy lake burst free in him.

 

“No.” He slowly stood up, teeth bared. “ _You!_ ”

 

All of this could have been different if Raptor didn’t show up in Gotham, if he didn’t propose to Dick and practically force him to marry him under the pressure of the council and people of his kingdom.

 

He pulled out his sword while watching Raptor did the same.

 

“I should have known it was you.” Raptor snarled, eyes glowed a violent yellow. “I shouldn’t have given a damn about what the High Court would think that day and kicked you arrogant ass that day.”

“And I should have killed you long ago.”

 

For that, he swung his sword and marched forward.

 

 

 

 

 

=================================================

 

 

 

 

When Dick woke up, he knew something was wrong. His body felt cold, like all the blood had been drained out of him, his glass coffin was missing its cover, and on the corner the room, there was a bloody body lying coldly on the floor. A heavy pant got his attention and it was surprisingly close. When Dick sat up, he saw Jason half lying down the ground, back rested heavily on the stand of his coffin.

“You always have the worst timing, don’t ya?”

 

Dick quickly slumped down next to Jason, holding his bloody face in his hands.

“Dear lord, Jason. What…” He didn’t finish his answer when he noticed the wound on Jason’s stomach where blood had been oozing through the silver armor nonstop.

“Always know I would fight for you some day, pretty bird.”

 

Jason might be superior, but he was not immortal, and Dick was no idiot, for even Gods could die with these wound by each other.

 

Tears trickled down the golden tanned skin as Dick traced his hand on Jason’s scratched face.

“I’m sorry.” He looked at him with sadness filled the ocean blue eyes, still shined as brightly as the first day Jason saw them.

“Don’t be, it was worth it.” Jason took Dick’s hand in his and kissed it like so many times he had, with the same tenderness and love that he gave to Dick and only him.

 

Dick smiled as Jason with teary eyes as he pulled the string of necklace under his underdress, reviewing a thumb size bottle of dark purple liquid.

“You won’t be alone.”

 

Jason’s face shifted into confusion, but after a moment, he realized it.

“Don’t.” He looked up to see the addictive blue of those beautiful eyes, his hand reached up to caress the smooth cheek. “You mean too much to this world.”

Jason had seen the funeral, had witnessed Gods and Immortals bowed their heads in front of Dick’s coffin, had been there when Gotham’s night sky filled with lanterns for the loss of the Prince.

Chocking out a puddle of blood, yet, he smiled while whipping away the tear on Dick’s face. At least the last thing he got to see before he came back to the land of Dead, was the face of the one he loved.

 

“What have I said.” Dick whipped the blood off his lips with his fingers. “Together till the end.”

 

And for that, he opened the bottle and drained out all of it.

 

Slade had lied, two drops didn’t put him out in two days, it knocked him out for four days. Even in lying, the assassin still warned him about taking too much would send him to eternity forever, and no magic potion could bring him back.

Throwing the empty bottle away, he tucked close to Jason and rested his head on his armored chest.

 

“This is the first time I see you in armor.”

 

Jason chuckled and coughed out in regret.

“What a shame.”

“It’s not. I like the look of you in it.” Dick trace his hand back to Jason’s face and let the knight took it in his own big hand and kissed his palm. The knight’s heart swelled when he saw the blue coral stone bracelet on the slim wrist.

“You always look lovely in blue.” Jason moved his free arm to throw his sword aside and rested it on Dick’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“And you, ser, are always marvelous in red.” Dick laughed, already dazed with potion. “Even when it’s blood.”

 

Jason had faced Death before, but this time, he felt peaceful, even with an awful wound painting blood all over the floor and Dick’s fancy cloth. If this was what Death should look like, then living wasn’t worth it.

 

“My heart in your hand, you have. No spell shall I fall, just you.”

 

 

Dick didn’t answer.

But it was fine.

  

 

                                                                         _Forever till the end._


End file.
